The Fading Wind
by Dark Princess Catalyna
Summary: Did you see that girl?" "The one with the weird hair?" "Yea that weird girl." "I was Captain Sagara's Sister." "I am a woman wanderer." "She is different that she is." "What a weird lady."
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hi everyone! This is my first ever fanfic I have ever written so please be nice!! And I only started watching Rurouni Kenshin so I am sorry if I don't get the characters personality's right!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin Characters. I wished I owned Sanoske though. (Did I spell his name right?)  
  
Oh yea, I am not good at spelling names, especially the ones in Rurouni Kenshin, so If I misspell a name please tell me and I will fix the problem.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Fading Wind  
  
~*~*~  
  
Three years before the begins of the Mejia era (spelling.) and all of Japan was at war with itself. Battousi the manslayer (spelling?) had become well known for his art of killing and was becoming someone that everybody feared.  
  
Although most of the killings the Battousi was blamed of doing was not done by him. They were just rumors. Rumors of a silent shadow running through the night and slaying those who stood in their way. From the way this person fought, the Battousi was blamed for it all, putting a bigger name to his reputation.  
  
These rumors talked about a manslayer that moved faster than the wind and used the Mitaru Fading Wind technique in battles. (I made the technique up people.) After each battle, if any person was left standing, all they would see of this extravagant killer, was their silent form fading in the wind. This person became feared by all, but from no one seeing there face, they assumed it was Battousi the manslayer.  
  
When the Mejia era began, Battousi the manslayer disappeared to the known world of Japan, along with this fading wind master, making every one even more content to believe that they were one in the same. Ten years have passed since that day. And the man known as Himura Kenshin, had met a girl named Kamiya Kaoru and dwelt in her dojo. Meeting plenty of friends in his many adventures.  
  
Sanoske, one of Kenshin's better friends, decided to live in the dojo as well for a little while and un knowingly, he and Kenshin were both going to have their most biggest adventure in a life time. Where Sanoske's life would change forever.  
  
This is the story about, The Fading Wind Master, Hirika Mitaru, the master of the fading wind technique.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/n: I know it's short, but it's just a first chapter. Give me a break will you!?! And also, this will not be following the episode storylines. The parts on How Kenshin met Sanoske, Yahiko, and Koaru are the same, but every thing else is deifferent. Remember if I misspelled any ones name in here, please tell me!!  
  
Review please!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: HI!! Catalyna is back! Sorry I haven't updated my fic. Really I am. And I thank all the people that reviewed my first chapter and told me how to spell a few of the things. I give each of the reviewers.hmm.700 cookies. I think that should do for now. Yea.  
  
And I have a question. Since I'm new to writing fanfics I have no clue as to what a mary-sue is so if you could please tell me I'd be very grateful...*blushes* I feel so stupid for not knowing what a mary-sue is.. Oh wellz...  
  
I only own my own made up character and no one else. Unless you are positively sure they are not in Rurouni Kenshin then yes I own them.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
The Fading Wind  
  
Weird Looking Wonderer  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
"Did you see her clothes?"  
  
"No, but have you heard about her hair style?"  
  
"Yes I have. What about he way she is always humming?"  
  
"And the bad symbol on her back?"  
  
"Just skipping down the streets I heard."  
  
Sanosuke Sagara and Himura Kenshin walked down the streets of Tokyo looking for a good place to buy some Tofu. As they had walked, plenty of gossipers were all talking about the exact same thing. About a girl wandering the streets happy as a baby horse could be. Most of the talk the two guys heard was how the girls outlook was very unique and out of the ordinary and from hearing all the talk about this new girl. Sano was getting very annoyed.  
  
"Can they talk about something else for a change?" Sano whined as another two passerby's walked by talking about the new comer to the city. He groaned in despair and did not have a very happy look on his face. "It's bad enough I'm buying Tofu, but must I hear all this damn talk about a girl wondering the streets. Lots of people walk the streets!!"  
  
"I think you should calm down Sanosuke, that I do." Kenshin mumbled a she walked beside him. He looked calm and peaceful to the eye, but he was clearly getting annoyed at Sano's whining. "They have a right to talk as they will, that they do."  
  
"Will you stop talking like that?" Sanosuke snapped. "It's getting on my nerves." He then slapped Kenshin in the back making him stop walking and do his legendary "oro?"  
  
"Don't oro me. You talk like an idiot and it's annoying since I know you are not an idiot." Sano said. Kenshin look at him in confusion.  
  
"Since when did this conversation start being about me?" He asked perplexed.  
  
"I have no clue." Sano answered. A little kid ran by in front of them so they had to stop their walking again to stop a major collision.  
  
"All these places sell their Tofu for too high if you ask me." Sano whined again.  
  
"It's all in the economy Sano, all in the economy." Kenshin mumbled and continued walking down the filled up streets. The little kid that had ran in front of them early had ran by again and Kenshin's gaze followed the boy for a few seconds before snapping back in front of him. That was when he sensed someone standing behind them a little ways. He stopped walking and put a hand in front of Sano, stopping him as well.  
  
"What is it?" Sano asked. Kenshin told him to be quiet and they turned around slowly. All they saw was the little boy running and suddenly trip over his own feet and fall to the ground.  
  
"Ow!! Who tripped me!!??" The little boy cried and Kenshin made a move to help the boy up again, but Sano held him back. A figure in the shadows walked out revealing two kids a lot older than the little boy laughing at him. They walked up to the little boy and picked him up by his hair.  
  
"Hey ya little twerp, I think you owe us some money." One of the older kids said holding the struggling little boy in the air. The other boy laughed.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about!" The little boy cried out trying to free himself from their grasp. Kenshin got ready to help the little boy if it was necessary along with Sano.  
  
"You don't eh?" One of the older kids said laughing. "Well let's freshen up your memory." They threw the kid at a wall to one of the buildings and the kid yelled out in fright as he flew through the air. Before Kenshin or Sano could react, something ran by and caught the kid before impact, set the little boy down again, and appeared only a few feet away form the boys with their back towards them. Kenshin and Sano blinked in surprise.  
  
The only thing that could be seen from the back of the figure was a very whacked out hairdo that looked clumsily placed on top of the head held by two chopsticks. The other thing noticeable was the figure was indeed a girl and she was wearing nothing, but black. The symbol for bad was caved in white along her back making Kenshin and Sano look even more confused.  
  
"Hey! What gives!!?" The older boys yelled at the girls figure. The only response was the girl humming a little tune to herself and shifting her weight form one foot to the other.  
  
"I am sorry, but if you think it is fun to pick on those who are littler than you, I will have to be sure you learn a good lesson. That I will." The girl's soft voice echoed through the air and it seemed as if all the other townsfolk had stopped doing their daily things just to watch the seen. The girl still did not face them. Sano elbowed Kenshin.  
  
"She speaks as annoying as you do." Sano mumbled. Kenshin just "oro'ed"  
  
"Hey! What does a dumb woman know anyway!!" One of the older kids yelled and threw a rock at her. She still didn't run around, but merrily just skipped out of the way of the flying rock as if it was nothing, but a little game.  
  
"A woman can know lot's of things. That she can." The girl said again. Sano and Kenshin got even more confused looks on their faces. The girl began to giggle and she turned around revealing a very good looking woman with violet eyes and long black hair put up in a messy bun on the back of her head as if she only worked on it for 5 seconds tops. The two chopsticks held her hair in perfectly. And her kimono was very baggy and loose and easily moved with her every skip. A small smile graced her lips as she looked at the two older boys and pulled the younger boy behind her.  
  
"I don't care if you are a girl!! You shouldn't speak out of line!!" One of the boys yelled and ran at her getting ready to throw a punch. The girl didn't even flinch as he brought his fist forward trying to strike her in the face.  
  
"Wait just a second!" Sano declared and tried to intervene since he didn't think a kid should be hitting a woman that looked to be 18. Kenshin quickly held him back though.  
  
The girl only smiled and began to swing her arms around and as the boy's fist drew nearer to her face. Her own hand flew up and grabbed the boy's fist before it hit her face and she tossed the boy over her shoulder and into a counter filled with jewelry. The passerby's gasped and Kenshin and Sano looked even more confused. And shocked.  
  
"Please. I do not wish to fight. Now please stop harassing little children and you will not see me hardly." The girl muttered and walked off skipping to some silent beat.  
  
"Well, that was weird." Sano mumbled as the little boy who was saved ran off to his mother and the other two older boys ran off to who knows where.  
  
"Indeed it was." Kenshin said.  
  
"Hey, do you know where the Kamiya dojo is?" A female voice said behind them. The boys both jumped in the air in surprise and turned around to see the weird girl looking at them innocently.  
  
"Uhhhh... yea we live there... that we do." Kenshin said. Sano left eye was twitching as he got a closer up view of the girl and noticed she was VERY pretty. The girl looked at Kenshin weirdly for a second and then turned to Sano.  
  
"That's great! Could you please take me there?" The girl asked. Kenshin and Sano looked at each other and then back at the girl.  
  
"First introduce yourself." Sano said. The girl's face fell.  
  
"Oh, I feel so rude!!" The girl exclaimed light heartedly. "I am Hirika Mitaru, a woman wonderer. Now may I know who you two are?" Kenshin and Sano immediately tried to introduce themselves at the same time resulting that Hirika could not hear a word they said.  
  
"Uhh, I think you should speak one at a time." Hirika mumbled smiling at the two. Sano placed a hand on Kenshin's mouth shutting him up.  
  
"I am Sanosuke Sagara and this is Himura Kenshin." Sano said. Hirika blink a few times and pointed at Kenshin.  
  
"I think you are suffocating him." She pointed out. Sano looked at his hand and noticed Kenshin's face was blue from lack of air. He might have covered Kenshin's mouth, but he also had covered Kenshin's nose knocking away Kenshin's air supply.  
  
"Oops." Sano muttered and let Kenshin go. He immediately fell to the ground gasping for air.  
  
"Ororororororo." Kenshin mumbled and stood back up looking very pale. Hirika laughed.  
  
"Well, maybe we should get you to Kamiya Dojo, that we should." Kenshin muttered. Then it hit him. "I haven't bought the tofu yet!!!" Sano and Hirika both sweat dropped, but Hirika laughed.  
  
" I know of a place that sells it for cheep. Come on I'll show you!" She said and skipped off ahead of them. They blinked at her skipping form for a few seconds before following her.  
  
"What a weird lady." Sanosuke muttered. Kenshin nodded his head in agreement.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
A/n: There it is. I hope I didn't misspell again. Please review and I'll update!!! Catalyna out!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Sorry for the long update for any one who is reading this. Heh heh. I kind of got grounded off the computer for a while. My bad. It wasn't my fault really, I just kind of broke down something my Dad was trying to build and I get grounded. It was all an accident I say! An accident!!  
  
I don't want to do the Disclaimer so Sanosuke will.  
  
Sanosuke: *tied to a chair* I don't want to be here little lady.  
  
Well too bad. Jump Comics sent me a letter saying I could have you stay here as long as I do this fic and you will stay here even if I have to lock you in a closet. NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER!!  
  
Sanosuke: *quickly speaking with scared look on face* Catalyna does not own any one in this entire fic except for her own made up characters and the idea for the story and shit. And thank Kami she does not own me or I would kill myself.  
  
Ahh don't be like that!! *Hugs Sano.* I wouldn't torture you! That badly.  
  
Sano: My point has been proven.  
  
^_^_^_^_^  
  
The Fading Wind  
  
A Secret Hidden  
  
^_^_^_^_^  
  
The tofu had been bought at an extremely low price, just as Hirika had told the two boys who were still getting used to her weird antics since they had laid eyes on her. Now they were at the Kamiya Dojo waiting for Hirika and Kaoru's little chat to end. They had been locked up in a room by themselves talking about something for five minutes now and every one who was there at that precise moment of time was getting really impatient.  
  
"Why was she skipping around like that? It freaked me out!!" Yahiko exclaimed while him, Kenshin and Sano waited outside for Hirika's and Kaoru's talk to end.  
  
"We may never know kid." Sano answered with a weed in his mouth. He was looking obviously bored and agitated at Yahiko's questions.  
  
Yahiko glared at Sano. "I am not a kid!!"  
  
"Sure you're not kid."  
  
"Stop calling me a kid already!!"  
  
Kenshin took a drink out of a tea cup calmly before looking at the two. "Sessha believes that maybe you should stop arguing right about now, that I do." Yahiko and Sano looked at Kenshin with blank faces.  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS!!" They both yelled making Kenshin jump in the air from surprise. The tea spilled out of its cup and all over Kenshin making him look down at his chest with a sour expression.  
  
"Oro." He muttered.  
  
"Oops! Gomen Kenshin! Gomen!!" Yahiko said when he saw the tea spilt. Kenshin merely got himself a wash rag and tried to dry himself off.  
  
"It is ok Yahiko." He assured. By now Sano was back to sitting down lazily and chewing on the weed that was in his mouth.  
  
Before the conversation could go any further. The door to the Dojo slid open and Kaoru and Hirika walked out one by one. The three boys looked in their direction and waited for them to talk first.  
  
"So? What did you talk about?" Yahiko asked in inpatients. Kaoru glared at him.  
  
"You know it could be something very private and you asking could be very rude." Kaoru muttered icily.  
  
"Yea, but do you think I'd care about being rude to you buso?" Yahiko asked. Kaoru got a glare on her face that could send the devil crying to his mommy.  
  
"What did you call me you little brat!!??" She yelled. In seconds she was chasing him around hitting him upside the head with her Bokken. Yahiko just ran away from her yelling insults.  
  
"Ahh...Kaoru-Dono?" Kenshin asked as Kaoru ran passed him. She didn't seem to hear him so he grabbed the back of her pony tail and stopped her from running after Yahiko who was now sticking his tongue out at her. "Sessha believes that you should stop fighting and tell us the news about Hirika.  
  
Kaoru got a look of understanding on her face before hitting Kenshin in the head for grabbing her pony tail causing him to Oro. Then every one turned their heads to Hirika. She only looked back at them with a blank face on and smiling faintly.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Kaoru exclaimed. "I almost forgot to tell you that Hirika will be staying with us for awhile. I hope it's alright!"  
  
"It's fine Kaoru-Dono." Kenshin muttered rubbing his now swollen head and still drying himself off from the spilt tea from earlier.  
  
"Great, more women." Sano said in mock pleasure. Hirika glanced over at him for a second as if to say "Don't be so rude!", but no word escaped her lips.  
  
"Now! Yahiko its time for your training to continue!!" Kaoru said happily before grabbing Yahiko by the ear and dragging him away to the training area.  
  
"I need to finish the laundry that I do." Kenshin muttered and he walked off as well after telling Hirika to have a nice stay there. Sano had just stood up to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
He turned around and saw Hirika looking at him with curiosity in her eyes.  
  
"What do you want little lady?" He asked taking her hand off his shoulder.  
  
"I believe I heard you say your last name was Sagara right?" She asked quietly. Sano blinked in surprise. One second she is as cheerful as a kid and the next she has a sad look on her face. He really did not get her.  
  
"Yea, so?" He asked.  
  
"I was wondering how you got that to be your last name, indeed I was." Hirika muttered. Sano glared at her.  
  
"That's none of your business!" He said to her coldly before walking away. Before he was out of ear shot he heard Hirika mutter something.  
  
"Indeed it isn't. But one must know if her brother is alive or not." Hirika's voice faded away like the wind and when Sano turned around she was walking in the direction Kenshin had ran off to. Sano shrugged and continued on his way to wherever he was going.  
  
"That girl is hiding something I just know it." He muttered to himself as he walked. "No one is that weird so she must be hiding something." He sighed and stopped his walking. "Guess there is only one way to find out." He turned around and walked back to the dojo.  
  
^_^_^_^  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, but I was in a hurry, but I did spell check to the best of my abilities! So please review!!  
  
Sano: Can I go now?  
  
Yes now you can go. Until next time.  
  
Sano:*sarcastically* I can hardly wait. 


End file.
